The present invention relates to a trailer that operates in normal manner attaching to a vehicle, but can be adjusted and modified to mount to a motorcycle creating a four wheel vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to, upon removal of tongue support member having hitch receiver engagement means of the trailer, to mount a plate of the trailer to the motorcycle frame modifying the motorcycle to a four wheel vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide additional transport storage space by mounting the trailer to the motorcycle, and having removable decking material to fit the motorcycle.